Letters to Athos
by PrincessOfSparta
Summary: Chapter 1. Athos' shady past is brought to light, showing the romance he embraced and the pain he suffered, in the form of a passionate letter written to him by none other than his most mysterious lover. Chapter 2. Past romances have scarred Athos, casting grave shadows over his emotions. His lover is desperate to know why he refuses to accept the way he surely feels.
1. Letters to Athos

**Athos' shady past is brought to light, showing the romance he embraced and the pain he suffered, in the form of a passionate letter written to him by none other than his most mysterious lover.**

**Letters to Athos**

He took the letter, but never read the words,

Stood by a candle

Watching paper burn,

As I sit by this window, watching the birds,

The candle flickers

And away he turns

From the dancing light, and from a daze stirs,

For the love he knew

He inwardly yearns

* * *

Dear Athos, my love,

What more is there to say?

I write one more time

Of how empty each day

Feels without you here,

My love

I recall, fondly,

Those days in the meadow,

Bright summer colours

Before Autumn's mellow

Shades of amber red

My love

Those were the best days,

I'll remember my dress,

The flow'r in my hair,

You – forever, no less,

I'm lost without you,

My love

These memories will

Stay 'til at last I go,

I smile when I think

Of a man that I know,

A man that I love,

My love

My dearest Athos,

Do not leave me alone,

I'm not one to sit

Contentedly and sew,

Unless I'm with you,

My love

Not that I'm lonely,

There's your family - but

Thomas is less of

A gentleman, you see,

I miss you dearly,

My love.

A charming young man,

This I cannot deny,

Comes uninvited,

To you I cannot lie,

To my bed at night,

My love.

Dear Athos, I can't

Be so disgraced and used,

With this I leave you -

He cannot be excused,

He must pay the price,

Nobody crosses me,

Especially not twice.

**Hi there, I hope you enjoyed reading this little poem I wrote - just a few notes:**

**You probably realised that the letter was from Milady, written to Athos before she was 'hung', explaining why she murdered Thomas.**

**Also, the introduction is about how Athos, after discovering the murder of his brother and sentencing his wife's death, never reads the letter, therefore never finding out why she committed the murder. **

**I know Milady comes across very differently to how she is seen later (in the series), assuming the character of a desperate lover in places. I think this can be justified as part of the reason she becomes the independent, fierce woman we see throughout the TV show. **

**I'd really appreciate any comments you have - it makes my day to see someone has reviewed my work. **


	2. Dear Athos

Dear Athos,

Since the day we first met you have been constantly in my mind, not a moment passes when my thoughts are not lingering on you. Athos you are a gentleman of France through and through; chivalrous, brave and honest. And yet, in the month that I have known you, not a single smile has touched your lips. Why don't you smile, Athos? Why don't you smile when I kiss you, or hold your hand in mine?

Athos, what is that chain around your neck, which you always wear? It must be years old, though not once have you removed it. It is a part of you, a part of you which I do not understand.

So pensive and dark, your eyes hold a million secrets which I long to know. You look at me and see my love; I look at you and see only your gloomy, dark eyes.

I yearn to hear the deep, rasping voice I have grown to adore. If you talked forever I would listen, and want more.

Your hands, though rough from leather and the heat of a barrel, are soft when they touch my face, so precise and delicate when they caress my skin, tracing the trail of bite-bruises along my arm and neck.

When I think of you, I think of the stars. I remember how you sat by me for hours naming, each one, that time in July. But now it is August, and where have you been?

Athos, what do I remind you of? Or should I say, who? I know it's not the stars.

You always seem distracted, my darling, as if there were something else going on. I know you've experienced much, in your time – that I knew from the start. I knew from your eyes, they are older than your years, and more tired. I could understand, if you gave me the chance, and yet you build up a wall between us which shuts you away.

Why, Athos are you afraid to love? Or should I say, to love again? I'm not afraid. I love you.

**Hello there :) thanks for reading!**

**Just a few notes - the entries are not necessarily from the same person or perspective. This one was _not _from the point of view of Milady - however there are references to her (I hope you guessed, or at least suspected, that).  
**

**I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a review, or even check out a few of my other stories if you have the time (and like lord of the rings!)**


End file.
